rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus
“Allow me to enlighten you, you lowly scum. See, I am a being of almighty power and thus whatever I say becomes the truth. Therefore, when I say the Earth is a donut, it is a donut, and whenever I say you’re an idiot it means that you are in fact an IDIOT.“-Marcus displaying his extreme narcissism. Marcus is the alias used by a Type-Blue Hazard who was a former prisoner on a UIPA containment world before leading a massive prison break of hundreds of other Type-Blue Hazards. Appearance Marcus is an unnaturally tall, dark-skinned man with large, cartoonish eyes and mouth, a sharp jawline and no visible nose, nostrils or even ears, but can apparently hear and smell just like any average person. He is also completely bald and lacks any eyebrows. He most commonly wears a sleek, high-tech and flexible suit of armor from neck-to-toe that he apparently stole. He has purple eyes, razor-sharp teeth and only four fingers on each hand. Personality At first glance, Marcus appears to be an extremely goofy, eccentric and wild person. He is known to be very wacky, crazy, nonsensical and unintentionally amusing at times, but can also be stupid. He is extremely reckless and would happily do things any normal and sane person wouldn’t even dream of, such as eating snakes, urinating on the ground in public or humping trees. He also has a rather bizarre sense of humor and is also known to be very inconsistent, absent-minded, short-tempered and childish with a tendency to randomly shout, scream or utter nonsense with no warning whatsoever. Also tends to be a pervert and is a *huge* yuri fan. However, underneath the goofy crazy person is actually a huge jerk. He has no sense of empathy, fear, remorse or even a conscience, and is extremely emotionally unstable and has a self-serving memory. He also has a massive ego and is incredibly narcissistic to the point where he often makes things up believing them to be completely true no matter how nonsensical they are and absolutely refuses to admit he is wrong even if the evidence contrary to his beliefs is completely and utterly irrefutable. Befitting his ego, he refuses to admit he has done anything wrong or has any actual flaws and is also completely selfish and even believes himself to be a literal god or ruler that deserves to be worshipped. He has also known to be a bit of a bully to others and very violent, and as said above often will do things considered by many to be insane, immoral or otherwise socially unacceptable. He is very stupid and delusional and sometimes is completely unaware of what is actually happening or what he is really doing, and frequently contradicts himself without ever actually noticing it. He is also super incompetent on certain tasks and poorly handles certain situations he is in, especially with others. Ironically, since he is ignorant to his own flaws, he is severely intolerant of what he perceives to be intense stupidity from others and is even condescending towards people he deems to be idiots. When presented with evidence that goes against his beliefs, he simply waves it off as “LIES” or occasionally “MISCONCEPTIONS”. Sometime he will even go far to say that since it does not coincide with his beliefs, it actually defies all logic and reason. One could assume that his abnormal infatuation with himself is due to some form of atelophobia or a hidden inferiority complex, but this is actually not the case. He just has one *massive* ego which is caused by delusion and delusion alone. In fact, his ego is so immense that is it extremely difficult to weaken it with emotional manipulation or other methods. As stated above, Marcus is very goofy without ever actually being aware of it and frequently makes a fool out of himself. He is completely unpredictable and reckless, and even has no qualms with risking the lives of others for his own needs. He seems to be practically incapable of taking things seriously and while he may sometimes come off as joking around in a serious situation. But in reality, he actually truly believes that he is being serious. He can also actually be quite murderous and a highly-proficient killing machine when faced with a lot of enemies, and never knows when to shut up. Adding even further to his ego, his aforementioned self-serving memory makes him truly believe that whatever he *remembers* happening actually had happened and nothing can change his mind. He is incredibly insensitive and blunt without even a shred of guilt or shame as he only cares about himself. He is also a blatant hypocrite but denies ever being hypocritical when called out on it. You could assume that this is because he is a liar, but in reality he actually does not remember ever claiming to have certain standards which are not supported by his behavior, this is also the case with his repetitiveness and how he does not realize he is actually repeating things he is doing over and over again. He also has a borderline obsession and infatuation with a rubber duck named “Ducky” he always carries around with him, talking to it like a person and insisting it can talk back, and will often fly into a murderous rampage should someone destroy Ducky or take it away from him, which is why he is extremely overprotective of it. A rather bizarre thing is that whenever he sees another duck in any way, shape or form, he becomes convinced that it is Ducky without noticing the real one. However despite all his flaws, he still appears to have and maintain genuine friendships with some of his Hazard colleagues, and usually displays his more negative behavior around normal people. Background Like almost all Hazards, Marcus’ original identity is not known, let alone his past and how he became a Hazard. According to Marcus himself, he is a god that was put in this universe to enslave all the mortals. Powers & Abilities As a Hazard, Marcus’ mere existence as one allows him to inadvertently defy physics and logic, allowing him to perform impossible feats such as remaining stationary in mid-air, running on ceilings, shrug-off world-shattering attacks, eat fire and play a guitar with his teeth. Befitting his ego, most of these feats can be accomplished if Marcus simply *believes* he can perform them. However he also has a few unique abilities to himself, such as being able to teleport himself and/or others, as well as nullify teleportation altogether and divert the original destination of others who are teleporting. He can also create portals of any shape and size mainly for a wide variety of purposes, and can even divert or close the portals of others at will. He also has the ability to create any weapon he desires - even improvised ones - from absolutely nothing and is heavily proficient in any and all weapons he uses. He also has a form of intangibility which allows him to touch others without being touched himself, as well as reflexes far better than that of any normal person, regenerating his entire body from mere subatomic particles, gravity control, shapeshifting into any creature or object and laser vision. His powers can also not be absorbed, negated, bypassed or erased in any way, shape or form. However he also has a few weaknesses - and rather strange ones at that. Firstly, while I did state there is no way to strip him of his powers, they can actually only be temporarily nullified by simply throwing a pencil at him. He will also remain motionless for quite a bit if he is struck in the crotch and his own delusional, self-centered idiocy can be used against him some situations. He is also terrified of cute things (but hardly ever afraid of ugly, scary or gross things) and putting down an ECM (or other certain electronic devices) near him can cause him a splitting migrain. Trivia * He is one of the few characters I had in my mind ever since I was a little kid, and went through many revisions until becoming what he is now. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Characters Category:HAZARDous Characters Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Hazards Category:Type-Blue Hazards Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Male Character